A business may wish to encourage customers to contact the business, for example, to make sales or provide customer support. In particular, the business may create a toll free telephone number, which allows a customer to call the business without paying for long distance charges. Instead, the long distance charges are paid by the business. However, oftentimes, customers access business information via mobile devices. For example, the customer may access an online banking application or an online shopping application using a mobile device. To access web content on a mobile device, the customer purchases a data package (e.g., 2 gigabytes per month) or pays for each unit of data accessed (e.g., $0.01 per megabyte). This may discourage customers from accessing business services using their mobile devices, due to the customers' desire to save money, reducing business profitability. For example, a customer may avoid accessing an online bookstore using his/her mobile device, opting to purchase his/her books at a local bookstore instead. A customer may avoid accessing an online video rental service when outside of a WiFi network, to avoid mobile data charges, possibly causing the customer to be less engaged with the online video rental service and to consider terminating his/her subscription. As the foregoing illustrates, an approach for encouraging customers to access business web content using their mobile devices may be desirable.